Harpies aren't just for girls
by ShanMah
Summary: OS, AU Joey must defeat Marick in order to save Mai's soul. But he won't duel alone...


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I'm just having fun with them a bit, and I hope you'll enjoy yourself too.

**Rating** : T, mostly for language.

**Explanation**: When I was looking for information about the harpies cards, I found out that Joey used harpies cards as a reminder of his promise to save Mai Valentine. Since I haven't seen this episode yet, I just tried to imagine how this could happen. So unless I'm very good at guessing things, I think that this story should be called an AU.

**Sorry!** : English isn't my first language, I'm actually a French speaker. So if you see any mistakes in that text, please tell me, and I'll correct them as soon as possible. Thanks! And if I make mistakes in the decks, sorry, I checked the lists on Internet but they didn't say whether or not the character is supposed to have the card in his/her deck at this point of the show.

**Last word**: Some cards will be treated as they are treated in the anime, because it's the way I know them, and I wanted to do it this way. So, for example, Elegant Egotist isn't used to special summon Harpie Lady Sisters or another Harpie Lady, but to give three harpies.

**UPDATE: March 9****th**** :** I corrected the "Marik" mistake and a few others that I saw in the text.

**Harpies aren't just for girls**

Joey Wheeler was sitting next to Mai Valentine's bed. She was still unconscious, but he wanted to talk to her before his duel.

- Hey, Mai…

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

- I'm dueling Marik in few minutes. I defeated Yugi and Kaiba lost to Marik, so… I guess it's up to me to kick this bastard's butt and save you from the Shadow Realm.

The young man sighed. Mai was so calm that she was barely breathing.

- I wish you could be awaken to help me defeat that guy… but if you were awaken, I wouldn't care that much about winning this duel.

He made a pause, looking at the beautiful young lady.

- If you were there to support me with Yugi and the others, I'd be sure to win! But…

Again, Joey stopped to talk and looked at Mai's face. What if…

- Wait… maybe you _can_ help me.

A crazy thought had just slipped into his mind. An idea that could give him the strength to win this duel against the cunning Marik, but an idea that could also make him lose very easily.

- I don't know if you'd agree with that…

Joey took her hand in his hand. Her hand was so cold… he gave a very soft kiss on Mai's skin.

- I'm taking the chance anyway. Taking chances is my favourite game ever!

One minute later, he ran outside the room. When he reached the duel area, Kaiba seemed very upset. But when was the time Seto Kaiba didn't seem upset anyway?

- You're almost late, Wheeler.

- Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But I'm here, so this duel can start!

He heard Marik's voice:

- Late? This duel looks like the easiest I'll ever fight.

- Think so? Wait 'til I kick your Egyptian butt, you freak!

They took place on each side of the duel area.

- Each of you will now shuffle his opponent's deck, said the man in black.

- Yeah, you bet!

- Joey, don't lose your calm! yelled Tea.

He shuffled Marik's deck while looking at him with angry eyes.

- Marik, this duel will be following my rules.

- Your rules? Who do you think you are?

- When I kick your butt, Mai and Bakura will both be free!

- Agreed. But if you lose, you'll be trapped with them. Forever.

- Refuse, man! screamed Tristan. It's too risky!

- I think we've got a deal, said Joey as the man gave him back his deck.

He looked at his friend.

- Nothing is too risky to save Mai.

The referee tossed a coin.

- Marik Isthar, you get to choose who shall start this duel.

- I will start.

He picked his cards and looked at his hand.

- First, I will place three card face down, and summon the Lord Poison in attack mode. Since I can't attack yet, that ends my turn.

Joey smiled as he picked his sixth card. 1500 attack points? That card would be easy to destroy. The young man took a look at his hand, and his smile became even bigger. It was a good hand.

- I don't trust your three face down cards, so I'll play my Harpie's Feather Duster to send them straight to the Graveyard!

A powerful wind destroyed Marik's magic cards. A feather touched Joey's face, and he smiled. Was it just his imagination or this feather smelled exactly like Mai's hair? Marick stared at his opponent, and by the look on his face, it was very clear that he couldn't believe it.

- What the hell? When did you get such a rare and powerful magic card?

Joey didn't say a word, but he smirked.

- It's none of your business.

- Yugi? asked Tea. Joey never…

- Very true, said Yugi with a calm voice. This card isn't in Joey's deck. I wonder…

- Hey, attention please!

Joey was holding a card in his hand.

- I'm about to start winning this duel, guys! I summon Dunames Dark Witch, in attack mode!

The beautiful fairy appeared. With 1800 attack points, she was strong enough to destroy Marik's monster.

- Another card that Joey never had, said Tristan.

- Yes, but we've seen this before, started Yugi. We know those moves. Could it be possible that…

- Those cards are Mai Valentine's, understood Kaiba.

His arms were crossed and he seemed barely interested by the duel.

- Dunames Dark Witch and Harpie's Feather Duster belong to her. We've all seen her using those cards. So this is Mai Valentine's deck, unless Wheeler had these cards in his deck and never played them before, but I doubt it. Anyone with Harpie's Feather Duster would've played it in the tournament.

- Very clever, Kaiba. I intend to avenge Mai, and therefore I took her deck for this duel! Surprised, Marik, aren't you?

- This is illegal! protested Marik. He's not using his deck!

- No, it is not. Unless Miss Valentine herself comes here and interrupts the duel to claim her deck, it shall go on, said one of Kaiba's men.

- Yeah, I can use her deck if I want to, understood? So deal with it or surrender!

- Are you so unconfident about your own deck that you stole another duelist's deck to face me?

- Are you so scared of me that you can't stop talking?

- Joey.

It was Yugi's voice. Joey turned to look at his best friend.

- It is extremely risky to fight such a duel with a deck that is not yours. Marik must not be taken lightly. Don't forget that he defeated Mai and Kaiba himself. They are two very good duelists!

- I know, Yug. But before this duel started, I was in Mai's room, talking to her. And I thought: "Man, if she was up there with me, I'd win this duel without even having to try!" Then I looked at her and I thought that if I used her deck, then it'd be as if she was actually fighting this duel with me! Then I would win and save her. And if Mai can be such a great duelist with this deck, so can I!

- But you don't know everything she knows about this deck! She's able to imagine combos you might not think about! This decision may cost you the duel!

- I've seen her using her deck often enough to be able to use it myself, Yugi. Plus, aren't we supposed to duel with our heart? Let me tell you, Yug. Right now, my heart is more in Mai's deck than in anyone's deck! I _knew_, deep in my heart, deep in my soul, that her deck would give me victory.

- Are you going to finish your move or what, Wheeler? interrupted Seto. This is a duel, not a free time to have a conversation with your friend.

Again, he seemed pretty upset, which was his normal attitude.

- That'll be my pleasure! Dunames Dark Witch, attack his Lord Poison!

The fairy destroyed the other monster, and inflicted 300 points of damage to Marik's life points.

- Your turn, badass.

- You're ridiculous. You're fighting with a deck that I've already defeated! This will make the duel even easier.

- Stop talking and start dueling. For your information, Mai lost this duel only because you tricked her with your "Shadow Game" stuff. In normal conditions, she would've won. So just draw your freaking card and play.

- Very well. I summon Gil Garth, in attack mode!

The hologram appeared. It had 1800 attack points, just like Joey's monster.

- And I'll use my Black Pendant to give him 500 more attack points, giving him a total of 2300 attack points! It's enough to destroy your Dunames Dark Witch.

The fairy disappeared with Gil Garth's attack.

- That's all you've got, Marik? I'm almost disappointed.

He looked at his hand.

- Watch and learn as I show you one of Mai Valentine's signature moves. I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode, but I'm not done with her! First, I'll give her the Rose Whip, raising her attack to 2100 and her defense to 1900.

- She's still weaker than my monster, you fool!

Joey sighed, as if he was very annoyed. In fact, he was starting to enjoy himself.

- Who said it was over? It's time for this beautiful harpie to wear high fashion: I activate the magic card Cyber Shield, raising her attack points to 2600. That makes this beauty stronger than your Gil Garth! Come on, Cyber Harpie, attack his monster!

With a scream, the Cyber Harpie slashed Marik's monster, inflicting 300 damage points to Marick.

- But you destroyed my Black Pendant, which make you lose 500 life points.

- Big deal!

- Joey, don't be overconfident! yelled Tea. This duel could change very quickly!

- And I place one card face down. It's your turn, Marik.

Marik looked at his hand.

- I'll activate my Pot of Greed, so I can draw two new cards from my deck.

- Relying on luck, Marik?

- Stop thinking you're better than me because you managed to destroy two of my monsters. I activate Dark Wall of Wind, a magic card that stops your monsters from attacking my life points directly for one turn. That ends my turn.

- Oh my gosh, I'm so scared.

Joey stared at the card he just picked. He smiled again.

- Look what I just got! It is one of Mai's favourite cards, Elegant Egotist! In case you don't remember, it turns my Cyber Harpie into three. But since you have no monster on the field, I have to wait my next turn to attack you, so that's my only move.

- I'll place a card face down and end my turn.

- Booooring! Plus, now that your magic card's effect is over, I can attack you directly! Cyber Harpies, attack his life points!

- Reveal trap card!

The trap Marik had just put on the field rose: it was Mirror Force.

- It redirects your attack on your own monsters, and destroys all of them!

The three harpies screamed as they were destroyed by the trap card.

- Oh, man…

- Disappointed? Don't tell me you expected to dominate this duel! I activate Tribute Burial, so I can summon a high level monster without sacrificing weaker monsters. And I choose my Helpoemer, and use his 2000 attack points to launch a direct attack!

The attack was very strong. Joey could feel his legs shaking. He was barely standing up.

- That ends my turn.

Joey picked a new card from Mai's deck, and stared at his hand for a while. What move could he do? What move would _Mai_ do?

- You don't feel so confident with only 1000 life points left, do you?

- Shut up, I'm thinking!

- That must be hard for you.

- Very funny.

He was still looking at his hand. "What would you do, Mai?" he thought. He had Mai's strongest monster in his hand, the Harpie's Pet Dragon, but he needed to sacrifice two monsters in order to summon it. And right now, he had absolutely nothing on the field. He had to buy some time.

- I place one monster in face down position, and use my Monster Reborn to bring back my Dunames Dark Witch, also in defense mode. That's it.

- Such a clever move. I'm shaking. I summon Granadora!

This new monster had 1900 attack points. Both of Marik's monsters were strong enough to destroy his two defense position monsters.

- Granadora and Helpoemer, destroy those face down cards!

Both of the cards were sent straight to the Graveyard.

- Your turn, looser.

And now what? He stared at the Harpie Lady in his hand. Sure, Marik would soon summon his Winged Dragon of Ra. Joey needed to protect his life points. "Mai, I need your help!". He picked a card. "Yes! Just the card I needed!"

- I summon Harpie Lady in defense mode. And I'll use another Elegant Egotist, giving me a total of three Harpie Ladies in defense mode. End of my turn.

- That's good, Joey, you're buying time! said Yugi.

- Pathetic move, commented Marik. You're just hiding behind weak monsters of a deck that isn't yours. I'll show you true dueling skills.

- Well, come on then. I can't wait any longer.

- I sacrifice my two monsters, to call upon the legendary Winged Dragon of Ra!

Marik's two monsters disappeared, and a big sphere of light appeared in the sky. Joey didn't move as Marik read the Egyptian incantation. In fact, Joey seemed very calm.

Too calm.

The giant dragon appeared, flapping his golden wings in the sky. It had 3900 attack points. Joey's harpies didn't stand a chance.

- Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy a Harpie Lady!

Joey smirked.

- What are you smiling about, you fool?

- I don't mean to be rough or anything, but I sort of expected that move. Reveal face down card!

A crystal wall appeared between Joey's monsters and the Winged Dragon of Ra, but still, a Harpie Lady was destroyed.

- What the… started Marik.

- It looks like you forgot about that face down card I put on the field few turns ago, Marik. I was waiting for you to summon your ultimate creature to activate this very special trap. It's gift, just for your dear Winged Dragon of Ra!

- It looks like your "very special trap" was pretty useless. Your harpie went to the Graveyard anyway.

- Indeed. But take a look at your monster's attack points.

The attack of the dragon had changed: it had now 1950 attack points. Joey's smile couldn't disappear from his face.

- Mirror Wall cuts the attack points of your monsters in half whenever they attack mine. Your Winged Dragon of Ra doesn't look that impressive right now, does he?

- You FOOL! How DARE YOU!

- Excellent move, Joey! yelled Tea.

- Good thinking, man! said Tristan.

- Yeah, I know!

He picked a new card with a smile.

- Oh, don't bother attacking me again, 'cause in case you didn't notice, the card is still on the field. This wonderful Mirror Wall is a continuous trap.

- I KNOW!

- Just wanted to help. I sacrifice my two Harpie Ladies to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon, in attack mode! Then, I'll send two magic cards from my hand to my Graveyard, allowing me to activate Spell Reproduction, a magic card that lets me take a magic card from my Graveyard, and add it to my hand. And I chose Monster Reborn, so I can bring back one Cyber Harpie from the cards Graveyard, and summon her to the field, in attack mode. And because it's sending by its master, my Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points.

He looked at his opponent.

- Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy that Winged Dragon of Ra!

Marik watched his Egyptian God Card as it was destroyed by the fire.

- No way! My most powerful monster!

- And Cyber Harpie, attack his life points directly!

- How dare you!

- Only 1250 life points left. How does it feel, Marik?

- I still have more than you!

- But not for long, I'm afraid so. It's your turn, Egyptian Boy!

Joey smirked again when he saw Marik's face.

- By the look on your face, your hand isn't very interesting.

- I set a monster in defense mode and use my Monster Reborn to bring back my Helpoemer, in defense mode too. Your turn.

- That move looks familiar, but I'm afraid you won't make a comeback as awesome as mine!

Joey looked at the card he just added to his hand. What was it? It looked like a Harpie Lady, but she was different. She had white wings and long green hair. And she was even stronger than a Cyber Harpie!

- I summon Harpie Queen, in attack mode. Since she's treated as a Harpie Lady, just like my Cyber Harpie, her presence gives my Harpie's Pet Dragon an additional 300 attack and defense points! He now has 2600 attack points. Pretty good, isn't it?

- Shut up and make your move!

- Hey, what's the hurry? Do you want to lose so quickly? Very well then. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his face down monster!

It was Holding Arms, one of the cards that had trapped Mai in her own duel against Marik.

- You don't know how happy I feel to have destroyed that freaking card! Cyber Harpie, do your job: send that Helpoemer straight back to the Graveyard, where it belongs!

- You bastard!

- I'm not done with you, Marik! Prepare to lose this duel and free my friends! Harpie Queen, it's time to avenge your master: attack his life points directly!

The Harpie Queen flapped her beautiful white wings and slashed Marik with her claws.

- This duel's over! said the referee. Joey Wheeler wins.

- Yeah! Way to go, Joey! yelled Tea.

Joey joined his friends.

- Mai would be extremely proud, said Yugi.

- Mai!

Joey started running. When he pushed Mai's door, she was waking up.

- Mai! Mai, are you alright?

- I… uh… did you… what the…

- I did it, Mai! I defeated Marik, and you… you're free! I did it!

Without thinking, he hugged her as strong as he could.

- You defeated that freak? Ok, now that's it. My dueling skills are seriously…

- Hey.

He raised a card from the deck he used. It was a Harpie Lady.

- I wasn't alone…

**The end:** That's it! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you liked it too! I might write some others… ;)


End file.
